Collect a comprehensive, consistent, and complete set of state-of-the art magnetic resonance measures of brain anatomy, blood flow, and metabolism in two well-characterized groups of normal young and old persons. The data will be consistent because each measurement will be preformed using the identical instrument and measurement conditions. The data will be complete because all subjects will have all studies performed in one session. Data will be comprehensive ...same parameters measured on all subjects.